


The Pain With or Without You

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [3]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Angst, Catullus 8, Catullus Interpretaion, Cheer up, F/M, Haiku, Heartbreak, Hurt, Letter to Self, Roman poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 8- Letter to Self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes- the title is from an N Sync song. No, I don't apologize.

Cease Catullus! Strong!

The most- beloved girl has left.

Who cares? Who doesn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am speculating it was for Clodia, and yes, I'm aware we aren't 100% sure this was for her.


End file.
